Rhyme Time
by Net-Girl2
Summary: PG for the use of the word 'Fungus Gnat'. A sudden curse falls upon the AI gang, and its gets a bit insane. Includes really stupid dialogue, but no spoilers! *grins* Title gives it away. Please R/R.


A/N: Written in about 15 minutes with the help of www.rhymezone.com and www.amiright.com.  
Incredibly stupid. Hope you like it!  
  
  
All dumb ideas are copyright Charlotte K. Meaning what? They don't belong to you. Joss owns himself and the characters and what-not. I just own the stupid rhymes and junk. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
...Rhyme.Time...  
  
  
"Connor, I'm going to kill you! If I have to, I'll beat you with this freakin' shoe!" Angel shouted, then stomped on the ground. "I swear I will, on...on..."  
"Buffalo Bill?" Cordelia suggested, then cringed when she realized that wasn't helping the situation any. "Oops, my bad. Please don't be mad," she said, then frowned towards Connor. "When Angel's done I get a turn. And trust me, little boy, you will burn," she replied.  
"I didn't do it, I swear! I swear on your straight up pointy hair!" Connor giggled slightly, which sounded quite funny coming out of a teenage boy.   
"You think this is funny, huh?"  
"Yuh-huh," Connor replied. "But I really didn't do it. This crime I would NOT commit!"  
Just then, Gunn and Fred entered the Hyperion, Gunn frowning and Fred looking slightly amused. As Connor and Angel argued, Gunn watched with an arched eyebrow. "Does anyone else feel like we're in a bad white rap song? But, if I have to, I'll go along," he finally said.  
"Did you mean to do that?" Fred asked, and Gunn shook his head. "Which means the next words out of my mouth could possibly be..." And she stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence, but having no will power of her own. "Fungus gnat."  
"What is all of this?" Lorne asked as he came down the stairs. "I was just enjoy my coffee, it's swiss. And now this. This is amiss."  
"Ask Connor," Angel replied. "I'm sure it'd be his honor."  
"Do I have to say it once more? It's really becoming a bore. This rhyming of yore. It's an awful, dreadful chore." Connor stopped while Fred began to speak.  
"Dr. Seuss! I know I'm abstruse. But if we want to get rid of this abuse, we must research Dr. Seuss!"  
"You know she's insane?" Cordy asked to Gunn.  
"That's why she's my Jane," he replied.  
"I'm going to complain!" Cordy shouted.  
"Please refrain!" Angel shouted back.  
"Maybe Fred's Dr. Seuss idea isn't so horrible." Gunn said.  
"You're only saying that because you think she's adorable."  
"That's right." Gunn paused. "So let's research all night!"  
  
And so they started,  
no one departed,  
until everything was parted and charted.  
  
Nothing was found,  
but news would be bound,  
as Gunn invented a new kind of sound.  
It was profound.  
  
"I wrote this cool rap," Gunn said to the others. "It'll make you jump, jazz, and tap!"  
"Did he just say Jazz? He's got to much pizzazz," Lorne said, and the others ignored them.  
  
Fred looked in books,  
but found nothing but info on brooks,  
nooks, crooks, and cooks.  
Plus a guy named Fooks.  
  
Angel called sources,  
but only found courses, and horses?   
And it was suddenly apparent.  
In him the rap gene was not inherent.  
Or me for that matter.  
You should definately scatter.  
  
Connor watched as the others ran around.  
For the answers astound.  
Were not abound.  
In a book about hounds,  
or a guy in a gown.   
  
"We should make signs and cover them with different glitters! Then we can bake some warm apple fritters!" Connor suddenly cried.  
  
Cordy turned on the TV  
and what did she see?  
But a laughing banshee!  
Really he was a guy named Joss,  
who was the boss,  
awesome at lacrosse,  
and a big fan of plum sauce.  
He held up a sign,  
the words 'the plan was all mine'   
were printed devine,  
as if to decline  
his mastermind-ness devine!  
  
"But what does it mean," Cordy asked, much confused. "The meaning is unseen! And I can't find my trampoline!"  
"Whatever, green bean."  
"You're like, what, thirteen?"  
"Sixteen."  
"And I'm the May queen."  
  
"When will this madness stop?" Fred asked the 'banshee' on tv.  
"When someone makes a flop."  
"Okay. Good day!"  
  
"Quick, omeone sing a song with a misrhymed lyric!" Fred ordered. "Or this could get pyrrhic!"  
  
Suddenly, amidst the fang gang, Cordy began singing the song that she had stuck in her head. The Dawson's Creek theme song. "Open up your morning light,   
and say a little prayer for I..."  
Suddenly, before Cordy could finish (Thank goodness-The song is okay, but have you heard Cordy sing? Agh!) a bright blue light swirled around everyone and then some red light and more lights and POOF! The curse was broken.  
  
"That kind of sucks," Angel said.  
"What? We're finally free."  
"I know, but me and Connor could have been the first father/son white rappers! We could've been on MTV and stuff. It would have been awesome!"  
Connor shook his head. "Um, no. I don't think so. That's just...wrong. Just wrong."  
  
  
"You had a good guess, about the Dr. Seuss thing," Gunn told Fred who looked a bit sad.  
"Really?" She perked up.  
Gunn shook his head. "Actually, no. Do you know how many times I had to read One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish?"  
"More than once, less than two hundred?" Fred guessed.  
"Okay, so you do know..."  
  
...THE.END...  
  
Told you it was horrible. Please, review and tell me how horrible it was. If you somehow found a bit of a giggle (Connor-style!LOL) throughout it, let me know. Either way, if you got this far, review. Please. Thanks. 


End file.
